disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
November 2
Shorts *1940 - Goofy's Glider *1951 - Out of Scale *2001 - For the Birds *2011 - Mater Private Eye, Moon Mater *2012 - Paperman Films *2001 - Monsters, Inc. *2012 - Wreck-It Ralph *2018 - The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Television *1985 **The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Loopy, Go Home" premieres on NBC. **''The Wuzzles'' episode "Eleroo's Wishday" premieres on CBS. *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Catch as Cash Can (Part 1)", also known as "A Drain on the Economy" premieres in syndication. *1989 - The DuckTales episode "Metal Attraction" and the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Does Pavlov Ring a Bell" premiere in syndication. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "Battle of the Brainteasers" premieres on ABC. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "I Oughta Be in Toons" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "Snowman is an Island" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Disney's Doug episode "Doug's Patti Beef", the Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles episode "And Justice for All", the Mighty Ducks ''episode "Jurassic Puck", and the ''Jungle Cubs episode "Who Wants to be a Baboon?" premiere on ABC. *1997 **''Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella, a movie made for ''The Wonderful World of Disney, premieres on ABC. **The Muppets Tonight episode "Paula Abdul" premieres on Disney Channel. *1998 - The Hercules episode "Hercules and the Dream Date" premieres in syndication. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Clone Rangers" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2001 - The Proud Family episode "Forbidden Date" and the ''Even Stevens'' episode "Sadie Hawkins Day" premiere on Disney Channel. *2002 - The Fillmore! episode "Next Stop, Armageddon" premieres on ABC. *2007 - The Wizards of Waverly Place episode "New Employee" premieres on Disney Channel. *2008 - The season three premiere of Hannah Montana, "He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother" premieres on Disney Channel. *2012 **The Phineas and Ferb episode "This is Your Backstory" premieres on Disney Channel. **The Motorcity episode "Like Father, Like Daughter" premieres on Disney XD. *2014 - The Doc McStuffins episode "Let the Nightingale Sing" premieres on Disney Junior. *2015 - The Doc McStuffins episodes "Demitri the Dazzling!", "Smitten With a Kitten", "The Search for Squibbles", and "Factory Fabulous" premiere on Disney Junior. *2018 - The Raven's Home episode "New Dog, Old Trick" premieres on Disney Channel. Books *1993 - The Art of Mickey Mouse: Artists Interpret The World's Favorite Mouse Video games *1998 - The D Show VHS & DVD releases *2010 **''Hannah Montana Forever: Who is Hannah Montana?'' **''Mater's Tall Tales'' DVD & Blu-ray releases *2010 - Toy Story 3 Character debuts *2001 - Sulley, Mike Wazowski, Boo, Celia Mae, Henry J. Waternoose, Randall Boggs, Fungus, Roz, George Sanderson, Yeti *2012 - Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Vanellope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, King Candy, Sour Bill, Mr. Litwak *2018 - The Sugar Plum Fairy, Clara Stahlbaum, Hawthorne, Benjamin Stahlbaum, Shiver, Mother Ginger, Drosselmeyer, Phillip the Nutcracker, Louise Stahlbaum, Fritz Stahlbaum, Marie Stahlbaum, Mouse King People Births *1913 - Burt Lancaster (actor, director, and producer) *1951 - Ginny McSwain (voice actress, voice director, and producer) *1961 - K.D. Lang (singer-songwriter and occasional actress) *1966 - David Schwimmer (actor, comedian, producer, and director) *1975 - Danny Cooksey (actor, singer, voice artist, and comedian) Deaths *1986 - Paul Frees (actor, voice actor, impressionist, and screenwriter) *1995 - Gil Lamb (actor) Category:Days in Disney history